This invention relates to the field of Cervical Cancer Screening with a new design and utility of both the sampling brush and transport system.
A pap smear is the most important screening tool to diagnose cervical cancer. The cervix has two cell types requiring sample, one each in the endocervical canal and the exocervix. Both of these cell types need to be seen by the pathologist with each and every pap screening sample. Cancers of the cervix develop both in the exocervical area and endocervical canal. Unfortunately the endocervical canal cannot be seen by the physician or healthcare provider. Due to this fact cancer of the cervix can be missed if the entire length of the endocervical canal is not sampled.
Currently there is no device available to the healthcare provider that automatically adjusts to the individual endocervical length and guarantee complete sampling. Currently the only way for the healthcare provider to guarantee sampling is with a two step process using two separate instruments.
Older combination brush designs that sample both the endocervical and exocervical cells have no methods employed that guarantee a complete sampling of the entire cervical canal. An example of this is the patient with a long endocervical canal which prevents the physician from discerning if the top of the cervix has been reached.
This brush design is self adjusting to the complete length of the endocervical canal.
Older brush and container designs require the brush to be washed in a solution within the container for cell collection. The brush, with still valuable cells, is then thrown away. Alternatively other current systems require the physical removal by handling and/or snapping off the brush or device tip. This has a drawback in that a loss and disruption of cellular material by human manipulation occurs when attempting to remove the brush head from the shaft. Other containers have a slot but the operator must look to facilitate alignment of the brush head with the slot.
With this more versatile design, the top of the brush can remain with the container after its removal from the shaft. All of the drawbacks of the earlier designs are eliminated with this new transport system. Operator's hands need not touch the brush head, preservative or sampled material. Not one collected cell is lost. Safely and cleanly removing the brush head from the shaft without contamination to the healthcare providers is also achieved with this system. There is no exposure to the mucous, blood, and cells of the cervix. The improved ease of operation is guaranteed due to the unique conical insert's ability to orient the brush head automatically without having to manually align.